My Darling Love
by sweetangel202
Summary: Elizabeth Reaser and Peter Facinelli run away together after there parents forbid there relationship. Liz ends up pregnant soon and finds Peter cheating on her with Jenny. Can they get back together and survive there young love? (Base on the Twilight cast).
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **

**For anyone who doesn't understand. This story base on the Twilight cast. Starring with Elizabeth Reaser and Peter Facinelli (who play Esme and Carlisle). They fall in love, have there ups and downs, and have the Twilight cast. I know it may sound weird (I hope it's better than I'm making it) but have some imagination:). **

**Thanks guys, enjoy! Specially you Lizter fans! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_Peter POV _

_"I'm not taking it." I firmly told them. _

_"Come Facinelli!" Tom sighed. "Who else wouldn't want a million dollars?" _

_"I'm sorry sir. I love Elizabeth more then anything. I would never break up with her just to get a million dollars." I said. _

_"Peter..." Daniel his lawyer. "You have to do wants best for Elizabeth." _

_I shook my head. "Forget it. I'm not going to give up. I love her more then anything. I would die for that girl or give her all I have to make her happy." _

_"Enough!" Tom yelled. "I know what's best for my daughter! You don't! Take the million or not, but just stay the hell away from her!" _

_"I'll do it if Liz said.." _

_"Elizabeth!" He cut me off. _

_"Elizabeth." I corrected since he didn't think I had the right to call her Liz or any nickname in that matter. "Anyways, I love her. If Elizabeth told me to leave then i would even know it would break my heart and I would die." _

_"Peter just go. She better off with out you. Take the million. You can have anything you want!" Daniel said. _

_I shook my head again and got up from my chair. "I already have and that is Elizabeth. Now good bye gentlemen." _

_Later that night I laid in bed wide wake. Until I heard someone coming in from my window. Elizabeth crawled in bed with me and laid right next to me. I smiled and wrap my arms around her. She usually did this. Just so we could spend time together and I could protect her from nightmares or thunder storms. _

_"You shouldn't be here." I told her. "Your dad will have a stroke if he finds out." _

_"And?" _

_I chuckled. "I love you." _

_"I love you too." She said back. _

_I rub up and down on her arm. She was cold. We laid for a while in silence. A loud clap of thunder roared and scared Elizabeth to death. She jump up gasping for air. She never like storms. It made her feel unsafe unless she was with me. _

_"Sh." I hush her. "It's ok Liz, it's not going to hurt you. I would never let it." _

_She nodded and slowly settled back down. When she was in my arms again, I kiss her forehead, both of her cheeks, her shoulder that was facing me, all the way down to her neck, and then get tender lips. Placing a small gentle kiss on them as the rain poured out of the sky. _

_"Tell me what happen today." She spoke. _

_"Don't worry about it baby." I insured her and kiss her nose. _

_"Tell me!" She demand. _

_I sighed. My little Lizzy was demanding when she wanted to be. But I loved her for it._

_"Your dad offered me a million dollars to break up with you and run out of town." I spilled the beans. _

_Elizabeth face look shock and angry. She had the right to be and have that face look like she does. _

_"I can't believe it." She took a deep breath. _

_"I didn't take it." I told her. _

_"I know." _

_She took my face in her hands and we kiss. It was such a passionate heated kiss. She moan in pleasure when I deepen it. We started to kiss more faster. I hitch her legs around my waist and turn over on my back so she was on top of me. Elizabeth stop and slowly took her white t-shirt off. Teasing me I thought. _

_I moved my self up a little and place my hands around her waist. Squeezing her ass a little. She giggled in delight. I place a kiss her on her tummy. Liz put her hands on my hair, curling her fingers in my blond hair. I lowered her down and then got on top of her. I grin evilily. _

_"Peter."Elizabeth moan as I nip her neck. _

_I quickly took off my shirt and went straight back to kissing her delish lips. I moved down lower and kiss all over her chest area. And then I unhook her bra and slid it down. Her breast were the perfect size and once the bra was off I hungrily took one nipple in my mouth. I happily suck on it. Elizabeth moan and gasp. I was driving her crazy and I knew it. _

_"I could never leave you." I said while kiss under her right breast. "I love you." _

_"Then don't." She whispered. _

_"My love, your father as I recall hates me." Elizabeth laugh. "He will never let us be together." _

_"Then run away with me." She muttered. _

_I stop for a sec and look her in the eye. She was serious. _

_"Lizzy..." _

_"Peter I don't want to lose you." A tear slip from her eyes. I wipe them away and kiss where they had fallen from her eyes. _

_"Peter please." She beg. _

_I look at her again. I loved Elizabeth more then anything. I would do anything for her. I do mean anything. _

_"Ok." I said. _

_"Wait! Really?" She ask. _

_"I can't live without you!" I told her. "Your my soul mate."_

_We kiss again and Elizabeth gave a little shriek in excitement. But not loud enough to wake up my sleeping parents. _

_"I love you." I told her. _

_"I love you too." She said_

_That night we made endless love. Afterwards we plan our runway escape. At 18 I had only about a hundred or 90 dollars on me. Elizabeth has a lot more from working, babysitting, and weekly allowance. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Liz. And now my dream coming true.._


End file.
